


The Revelation Part Two

by Brazendale



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris, True Blood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brazendale/pseuds/Brazendale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuing the adventures of Bill and Sookie.<br/>This story follows on where The Revelation ended with Bill and Sookie reconciled after their split at the end of season three.</p><p>Written several years ago and only my second attempt, please consider reading The Revelation before commencing this fic. </p><p>In part two, Bill tells Sookie of how he met Eric, of the strange adventure they had in Victorian England and how, through their vigilance, they altered a piece of history. </p><p>Sookie also learns how Pam came to meet Eric, how her turning led to some unexpected results, and how it contributed to solving a baffling mystery that has become almost legend. </p><p>Please suspend your previous beliefs and go with the flow. </p><p>All kudos to HBO, CH and all those involved, no copyright infringement is intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Revelation](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/31037) by Brazendale. 



It took a few moments for Sookie to realise where she was and why her body was feeling so tired. Last night came flooding back to her as she lay in bed slowly stretching her stiff muscles, stretching then sinking back into the most comfortable bed she had ever been in. Reaching out with her left hand she felt Bill lying there icy cold and automatically pulled the sheets up around him to keep him warm. Funny how such a normal human reaction was so impractical when Vampires didn’t feel the cold like humans. Sookie laughed at her own thoughts, hell it made her feel better anyway. 

She looked at Bill as he slept and wondered how last night happened and was grateful that it had. She had taken Bill for granted, never really considering what he had given her and their relationship. How could she ever have thought that he didn’t really love her? That it was all lies? He had been willing to face the sun for her for pity’s sake and she had thrown that love away without even giving him a chance to explain himself. She cringed now at the thought of how quickly she had been willing to dismiss him. If she could take it back she would, but she couldn’t so she was determined that this would be a new beginning. and one where she was ready to face her mistakes and do better. His love was precious to her she realised, just as he was precious to her.

The shaded bedside lamp illuminated the room with a gentle glow and as she lay there thinking, she noticed the rich tapestries hanging on either side of the door. She had not paid any particular attention to them last night, after all she had been busy with other more pressing matters but now she looked at them with interest. The tapestry to the left of the door depicted a dark haired knight on horse back. In on hand he was carrying a staff with a crested banner that had a motto she couldn’t quite read, and a drawn sword in the other. The other tapestry to the right of the door showed a women standing with one hand on her heart, the other holding what looked to be an embroidered cloth. She was dressed in a purple gown with flowing golden hair to her waist and she had an ethereal quality to her. Although very beautiful, they both seemed rather old and out of place with the rest of the room’s modern plush décor and she wondered about this. Perhaps it was just that they were a matching pair and because of Bill’s liking for the purple colour in the gown, he had bought them she shrugged to her self.

She had a lot to think about but first things first, what time was it and was there anything to eat? She got out of bed and pulling on Bill’s silk shirt she padded across to use the bathroom. She took a long hot shower to wash away the ache in her muscles and then went exploring. She didn’t get too far. Going out of the bedroom into the office she realised that Bill had everything secured and she didn’t have the key code to punch into the system, not that she wanted to go out into the, what she presumed was an empty night club area on her own, and particularly not dressed only in Bill’s shirt. Looking around the office she noticed a small bar fridge in the corner and thinking it would only contain True Blood, she was pleasantly surprised to find human snacks. He must keep supplies on hand for entertaining human visitors she thought to herself as she munched down on some cheese and crackers she had found, followed by a big glass of orange juice.

She carried the glass over to the desk and drank thirstily as she sat looking around her. The carved stone panel covering the bank of monitors was back in its place she noticed. It too was another example of Bill’s apparent exotic taste in décor, this one being even older than the tapestries. The carving on the panel seemed to have Egyptian hieroglyphics on it and she noticed with interest some of the depictions included Anubis the jackal headed god. Hmmm, same as the airline she thought, boy Bill sure has extremes tastes when it comes to art but then he has travelled a lot over the years she assumed. She realised that she really didn’t know that much about his past before he came back to Bon Temps. He had mentioned last night meeting Nan in London in the eighties, other than that he had never really told her too much but then she had never really asked. That would be different now, she wanted to know and share his experiences. Hell, Bill knew everything there was to know about her so it was time she got to know him on a deeper level and if they were to get married, well it was only right to share everything. 

Shaking herself out of this reflection she checked the time. She new Bill would be asleep for another hour or two so she rang Tara’s cell phone to let her know that she was all right and to make sure that Tara had gotten home safely. The voice answering was definitely not Tara’s but she could hear her in the back ground. ‘Sam is that you?’ she said after recognising his voice. ‘What the hell Sam give me that phone god dam it.’ She heard Tara yelling as she came closer to the phone. ‘Where the hell are you and what the hell are you doing? No, don’t tell me, I don’t want to know,’ Tara growled as she grabbed the phone out of Sam’s hand. 

‘Tara I’m still at the club but I’m with Bill and it’s all right. And anyway, why is Sam answering your phone and where are you?’ she responded, realising that if Sam answered the phone then Tara had been picked up safely last night and that must mean that it wasn’t just her that had done some fence mending overnight. ‘I’m at Sam’s trailer and never you mind why Sam answered the phone. And anyway, when are you coming home?’ Tara questioned. ‘Bill’s still asleep and so I’m not sure what my plans are yet but I don’t want you to worry about me, really I’m fine, in fact I am better than fine. Everything is going to be all right from now on, really. You told me what I needed was a girl’s night out and you don’t know how true that was. I will explain everything but I don’t want to over the phone, I want to tell you in person but right now could you put Sam on, I need to ask him something? Oh and Tara, thank you for everything. I haven’t been a very good friend to you and for that I am truly sorry but I promise I will make it up to you, from now on things are going to be different.’

For a few seconds Tara was lost for words after Sookie’s speech and Sam, who had been listening, took the opportunity of grabbing the phone from Tara before she could start up again. ‘Heh there again Sookie, what’s up?’ Sam said, walking a few steps away from Tara so she wouldn’t grab the phone back, ‘what can I do for you?’ ‘How long have you known Sam?’ she asked, keeping her voice even. ‘How long have I known what Sook?’ Sam replied, being evasive. ‘Come on Sam, cut the BS, how long have you known about Bill being King, about the Vamps and for that matter now that I think of it, you were there that night weren’t you?’ she said, ‘the night the Rats attacked me’. ‘Oh come on Sook I…’ she interrupted him mid sentence ‘Sam I’m not judging you but I do need to know why in all this time you didn’t tell me’ she said in a calm voice.

‘Sookie, you just weren’t ready to hear it, it’s that plain and simple’ Sam responded.  
She couldn’t argue with that, she knew in her heart that was the truth of the matter. Just as Bill had said the same thing to her last night when he had explained to her what had happened. They had been lying in bed finally sated from there love making, sharing that quiet time when lovers bask in just holding each other for the sake of it, revelling in the sense of connection with the most important person in their life. Bill had told her that on the way to meeting her outside of Merlottes that night he had gotten a warning call from Nan. She had suspicions about Sophie Ann and her motives for sending Bill to a little backwater nothing place like Bon Temps and the possible involvement of Eric in some kind of scheme Sophie Ann had going on the side. The conversation had held him up and when he got to the car park at Merlottes, the Rattrays had already gotten there before him and so had Sam. He was aware that Sam had feelings for her but he also knew that although he would do what he could to protect her, Sam in the form of a cute collie dog was no match for the half whacked out V addicted pair of psychos like the Rattrays. 

Bill had explained that there was no possible way he had deliberately intended this to happen but it had happened, and he determined that the Rattrays would never hurt her again, that was why after giving her his blood, with Sam watching over her, he took off for a short while to take care of them. Sam had been sitting guard over her when he got back to her but left as soon as he returned. Although Sam knew that Bill had saved her life he had felt that, had Bill not been involved in the first place none of it would have happened and that was one of the reasons Sam had been wary of Bill and protective of her, that was apart from the political and Shifter - Vampire fundamental differences between the two of them.

‘Hell Sookie, do you really think you could have handled what you went through at the time and me telling you I was a shifter too? Now I’m not saying that you aren’t a strong person, lord knows that you have sure had your share of burdens to carry since you were young but back then you were a lot …well, let’s just say younger and maybe a bit naïve about the world. You’ve had a lot happen to you and those you love since then, and I know it’s been hard on you but Sookie, I’ve got to say it, you’ve grown up a hell of a lot recently and that’s for the better. If that has anything to do with Bill then I’m all for it and for the two of you. He’s someone for you to lean on and rely on; you’re not on your own anymore. I just wanted to clear the air and get that said’ Sam stated, ‘oh and Sook, you know that I will always be here for you if you ever need me,’ he finished.

‘Sam, I owe you an apology too. I have treated you pretty badly and I know that I have been away so much from work doing stuff that you didn’t like or agree with and I know that it has worried you. I’m sorry, please forgive me. You know that I will always care about you, you and Tara have been really good friends to me and like I said to Tara, I intend to make things up to you both.’ ‘Well there’s no need for that, just show up for your shifts a bit more often or give me a bit more warning when you can and it will be fine,’ he laughed. ‘Oh and Sam, just one more thing before I let you go, be gentle with Tara, she has been through a hell of a lot, a lot worse than me and she needs to have some good loving and care right now. I’m not saying anything but seeing how you did answer her phone well….you know what I’m getting at don’t you?’ she questioned. ‘I’ll do my best Sook,’ he replied before hanging up with a smile on his face. Putting down the phone with a lighter heart, she stretched again and yawned. Feeling tired now, she went back to bed to lie down and wait for Bill to wake up but before she knew it, she was asleep. 

All was deathly quiet; the only sound to be heard was the splashing of water. Emerald coloured moss splattered in random blotches of patchwork over the dark rocks lining the steep banks of the rapidly flowing stream. Sitting watching the water cascading down into a darkly sparkling pool before running on again lost to sight, the girl was startled by the cautious approach of the knight on horseback delicately picking its way through the trees to the side of the waterfall. At the sound of the horse’s approach the girl stood abruptly, her sudden movement causing the hood of her cloak to fall back revealing her tear stained face. Dismounting, the knight rapidly approached her. A shaft of sunlight breaking through the low rain filled scurrying clouds spun his silver armour into a burst of brilliance that dazzled her senses. She ran forward to meet him as delicately as a fawn, her red cloak streaming behind her, fair hair flying loose as they met in an embrace of passionate resolution. He took her gently. Tenderly and with all the love in her heart, she gave herself up to him. 

Sookie’s groans caused Bill to stir into wakening. Reaching over for her he softly kissed her. ‘Are you alright, I hope that was me you were dreaming of and moaning about?’ he gently chided her. ‘Good morning or I should say good evening now shouldn’t I?’ she responded, twining her leg through his and embracing him. ‘I love you so much Bill.’ He kissed her again and held her tightly. He was not quite sure what was wrong but he could feel something different within her. She was not normally a clingy type of person but he felt her vulnerability coming through. 

‘You do know you are safe with me don’t you, I will never let any harm come to you until I meet the true death,’ he said. ‘Oh Bill, don’t speak of it, I can’t think of that right now. I am just so grateful to have us back together; I can’t bear the thought of ever being apart. I was so alone without you.’ ‘I know, I have had decades of loneliness that have lasted centuries. We won’t speak about it now, I promise,’ he said kissing her again this time with more determination. 

‘Come on, I think we both need a shower to wake us up a bit,’ he said smirking. ‘To wake us up? I’m wide awake thank you,’ she responded, laughingly raising an eyebrow at him, but before she knew it he had lifted her off the bed and carried her into the bathroom placing her on the built in seat in the shower. ‘Hmm….seems to me that you may have had a hell of a lot to do with the design of this bathroom,’ she giggled as she noticed that the seat, like the sunken bath, was conveniently designed. He was relieved that her mood seemed to have lightened, in fact her mood proved to be extremely satisfying for them both.

Dressing quickly after finally getting out of the shower, Bill gave Sookie a beautiful Chinese silk bathrobe of his to wear while he went to his office, called Estelle, the stunning girl from the cloak room that she had noticed last night, instructions to get some essentials like underwear to replace those that he had shredded. In the mean time while waiting for her return, he ordered a meal to be bought for her and while she ate, he made and received various phone calls. He made no attempt to conceal any of the conversations he had whilst on the phone and one in particular caught her interest as it was the one that in the back of her mind she had been dreading.

Bill rang or should she say, Bill summoned Eric to a meeting here, at the club…tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

As Sookie finished her meal Estelle returned laden with parcels. It certainly appeared to Sookie that she had spared no expense with her Boss’s money and as she opened her mouth to say so she caught Bill watching her with an eager expression on his face. Normally she would have lost her temper and become indignant at the thought of being what she would consider a ‘charity case’ as far as luxuries spent on her goes, but she had to learn to accept things were different now and do so graciously. She smiled at Estelle and could almost feel the relief oozing out of Bill. ‘Why don’t you and Estelle get to know each other while you get dressed? I have some data I need to go over before our meeting with Eric so now would be a perfect time for the two of you to get acquainted.’ 

Carrying the bags into the bedroom, she was immediately at ease with the pretty girl after she apologised for choosing items of clothing she felt may not necessarily be to her taste. Within a few minutes that were chattering away as though they had known each other for a life time. As she examined the carrier bags Estelle had placed on the chaise lounge, she realised the items were well thought out and although expensive, they were all of a good quality and showed good taste. Estelle had not only provided her with new underwear but also an elegant black silk cocktail dress with matching jacket and shoes. She was putting the finishing touches to her makeup while Estelle deftly arranged her hair in an upswept French roll when Bill called to her to be ready in fifteen minutes. 

She walked back into the office at that moment and Bill, looking up from his computer, was dumb founded. She looked the picture of sophistication. The look was perfect for the coming nights meeting; understated elegance. He made a mental note to look into finding a more useful role within his organisation for Estelle, she obviously had potential that was going to waste plus, he could already tell that Sookie liked her and had been put at ease with her, and that was something he was grateful for. The meeting with Eric was not going to be a pleasant one.

‘Sookie we need to talk before Eric gets here. We need to get things straightened out with him tonight. I don’t want the past hanging over our heads always threatening our future,’ Bill said, his manner solemn. ‘Eric told you that night that I had been sent by Sophie Ann but what he didn’t tell you was how he came to know that and why, if he cared for you as he had said he did, why he had never told you before.’ ‘But Bill, I don’t care about Eric, I never really cared about him. If it hadn’t been for the stupid blood bond I would never have…’ He cut her short. ‘Sweetheart we don’t have much time before he gets here and I have to fill you in on things so I need you to listen to me without interrupting.’

She had never seen this side of him. She had seem him under pressure and seen a serious side to him before but she was seeing the business side of him now. He had an authority to him that she had never realised she thought, as her respect for him increased. ‘Please go ahead, I will listen and I won’t interrupt,’ she replied. ‘The reason Eric knew so much or thought he knew so much about my relationship with Sophie Ann was because he was her main dealer of V in Louisiana. He was in regular contact with her and that meant quite often he visited her at her palace.’ 

Her eyebrows rose at the mention of a ‘palace’ but as Bill was being so serious she did not want to break into his speech however; she did make a mental note to get more information at a later stage. Honestly a palace she thought to herself, these Vamps sure had a high opinion of themselves. ‘Without knowing it Eric played right into her hands,’ Bill continued on. ‘If the Authority had challenged her at any time about the V trade she could quite simply have put all the blame onto Eric. He would have been portrayed as a maverick, greedy for money and more power. She had given him power over all the other area sheriffs to keep him under the misapprehension that he was her right hand man, when all the time he was being played. Eric loves power and when he found out, quite accidentally through Hadley, that Sophie Ann had sent me to investigate you, he did some jumping to conclusions which he then thought he could blackmail me with. Not blackmail for monetary gain mind you, although he does know that as I have considerable wealth that would prove a lucrative process to proceed with, it wasn’t that, it was the hold over me that he was interested in.’ 

Again she was astonished by this further piece of news. There had been the odd times that she had wondered where he got his money from. Apart from being at Eric’s beck and call she had assumed he had been paid well for his services but she didn’t know if it was a lot and he had always seemed to have enough money but he didn’t seem to splash it around. When they had first met he was doing his own repairs to his house and although she had arranged for contractors to give him quotes for rewiring and various other jobs, she knew that he had meticulously gone over the figures before deciding on the best job for the money. She just had not thought too hard about his work or financial situation. Now she was curious, what did Bill consider to be ‘considerable wealth’ she wondered? But again that would have to wait for another time. She had a lot to learn about Mr Compton and plenty of time to learn it in. 

‘Sookie, I have to warn you, Eric wants you and would have done everything he could to get you. Did you never think that it was no coincidence some of the, what shall I say, misfortunes we went through while we were together were mere bad luck?’ As he paused his words sank in. Thinking back over the time they had been together events starting falling into place for her. 

She was thinking to herself about the past….We had that awful fight the first night after going to Fangtasia when really I’m not sure I would have reacted that way over Bill glamouring the police man had I not been so alarmed at meeting Eric. I had felt right from the night I met him that Eric wanted me. Yes I admit that I had been flattered after seeing his effect on those poor fang bangers at Fangtasia, you know the feeling that he could have anyone but was interested in me. Any girl would feel a bit smug knowing that someone as attractive as Eric is was interested in them. It’s only human nature to want to feel attractive but there is a difference between feeling attractive and feeling that you are about to be eaten and be turned into a possession. 

Ordering Bill to bring me to Fangtasia was so clever of him. Bill could not refuse his orders and I fell right in to place with it. He had played me, oh how pleased he must have been when I agreed to using my telepathy for him at any time, providing no humans were hurt. I walked into that one blindly, not realising that he had total control over me and over Bill. I had put us both in a position where Eric could, and did do, whatever he could to break us up. And me stupid, agreed to go to Dallas and work for him! Thank god that Bill was with me but even that turned out to be such a disaster because ultimately it served Eric’s purposes down to the ground. It also was Eric again summoning us that had caused Longfellow's attack and Bill’s trial. Oh my god, if that had not happened Jessica would be alive and living a normal human life instead she had been drained and turned. I feel sick at the thought. Eric, he has done all this, caused this grief, this pain she was thinking, going over all these things in her mind. 

‘Eric contacted Lorena and bought her to Dallas purely to detain me. He let you walk into the Fellow of The Sun situation, I am only thankful to Godric that you were not hurt or worse, but not even Godric’s presence prevented Eric from getting the one thing that he knew would make a difference … the blood bond. Sookie, look at me and tell me honestly that you didn’t have any feelings for Eric after that,’ Bill said quietly, knowing what the answer would be. ‘I am not judging you; I am just pointing out how manipulative Eric has been. When he heard gossip at Sophie Anne’s palace he jumped to the conclusion that I had organised for you to be attacked in order to form a blood bond with you. He was wrong but of course I couldn’t tell him why he was wrong without breaking my cover, and he was sure that once I was out of the picture you would be his.’

She listened as Bill went on. ‘I knew when Russell took me, as the days went by and no one came that Eric was not looking for me. It is a Sheriff’s role to protect those that are his subordinates but I could not picture him trying too hard. My only hope was that somehow Nan would be able to send help to me without blowing my cover. I had hoped for your sake that you would not try to look for me. I knew how dangerous it would be for you to become involved with Russell and what the outcome for you would be should Russell ever learn the truth about you. When Lorena appeared my fears were founded. She knew how much you meant to me and I am sure she suspected you were more than you seemed and had passed this on to Russell. As the events unfolded I watched Eric become more manipulative and eventually I had to face the truth, for you ever to be totally safe, those that knew what you are had to die the true death. Sookie I said it that night and I still mean it, even if we were apart I will die protecting you.’ 

‘My only comfort from the night that we split up was that you had also rescinded his invitation. You were so angry and hurt that I hoped you would have as little to do with Eric as possible.’ ‘You know me so well Bill,’ I couldn’t help but interrupt. ‘I was so angry and hurt, not just with you but with the whole Supe world. I just couldn’t take anymore and wanted a normal life back without all the dramas. I don’t hate Eric, I can understand him a little from what you have told me and yes, I was attracted to him, but that wasn’t me that was the blood. Bill, it was different to when we met. I do see now that he has been responsible for a lot of the issues that we had and I will never ever forgive him for that. He has used me and he has used you, I have nearly died because of him and we have very nearly lost each other. Jessica would still be human. You know me and you can’t expect me to ever over look what he has done can you? I’m sorry, please go on with what you were saying I really didn’t want to interrupt but I wanted to make sure you know how I feel. I don’t want anything but the truth between us now.’

‘Darling just hear me out. Sophie Anne’s death and my appointment as his King have been a body blow to Eric and tonight, if I have your permission, he will be faced with loosing you. As his King he has to obey me no matter how much he dislikes it but what has been keeping him going has been the thought that eventually you would be his. In his mind I may have the power but he would have the one thing that makes my life worth while; that is you. He knows that I have been empty without you, despite all the authority that I hold now, he knows that my new position means very little to me on a personal level. He is the one that craves both power and you, not I.’ Bill sighed, ‘I have never really been interested in power, my interests lie only with keeping you safe.

‘I have known Eric for many years now and despite what he may think, I do have a respect for him and we have shared experiences that I cannot ignore. He is a warrior, he is a Viking and perhaps that is his downfall. I think Godric was the same by nature but he grew and came to know god. He also realised that he no longer fitted into the world we live in now. Eric does not know that yet or chooses to ignore it. What ever the outcome of tonight’s meeting, I am sorry for him. If he cannot have power and he cannot have you, I fear that it will not go well for him or for us that is why I want you to be gentle with him. It would be very easy to take pleasure in seeing Eric get what he deserves but I can’t, besides there is even worse news for him to come, the Authority are holding a meeting next week in New York to discuss this matter and others; he has been summoned and I will be required to attend. Eric has to be held accountable for his actions in the matter of supplying V to the state. Oh and Sookie, I want you to come with me. As my future wife, even though you are human, you will still be treated with the respect that you deserve and no one can harm you now,’ Bill finished.

That was a whole lot of information for her to take in and she would have preferred to sit quietly and think about all that she had been told but time was short and rapidly running out. She looked at Bill and wondered. ‘Bill, if I didn’t know better it sounds to me that in your own way you love Eric. You have never told me before but how did you meet him? How long have you known him? You’re going to defend him to the Authority at the meeting aren’t you despite all that can be laid at his feet?’ she said, not accusingly but with a curiosity. 

‘Yes,’ he quietly sighed again, ‘I owe it to him.’ ‘But Bill why, why do you feel so strongly about this, and I can see that you do feel an obligation but I don’t understand why you feel like this? Oh I know that you are the eternal defender of justice but if you really are looking for justice, Eric’s actions have proven over and over that he isn’t to be trusted and he has no conscience. You yourself have just sprouted a litany of his misdemeanours that with anyone else I am sure that you would be crying out for justice to right,’ she said. ‘Bill tell me’ she gently urged.

Bill looked at her, his face softening and then it seemed to her that he looked past her and looked back through the years to a different time and a different place. She waited patiently as he sifted through the memories of time, remembering the sights and sounds and smells of a different age. There was elegance to the era, a richness no longer part of life. The manners of the times were courteous, respectful and in public remarkably staid; behind closed doors however was a different matter. 

It was a time of rich brocades and silks and broadcloth and a time of abject poverty, starvation, pitiful working conditions and death in miserable circumstances. Victoria ruled Britannia as a benevolent mother and grandmother to her doting subjects, while not many miles away from her palace, families were sent to the work house, their only crime being poverty. It was in this London in the eighteen eighties that Bill had met Eric for the first time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written in September 2011, Bill looks back to another time and place as he regales how he met Eric and what lead to their precarious bond.

The fog was so thick had it not been for the meagre lantern lights on each side of the carriage the driver may have passed the unobtrusive doorway without seeing it. As it was, he pulled the horses to an abrupt halt and waited patiently for his passenger to disembark. An eerie stillness pervaded the cobble stoned street, the mist sending eddies of ghost like vapours swirling, clinging to the crevasses of doorways, hiding the unknown. The driver shifted uneasily in his seat, anxious to be off and home to his wife and children.

Stepping lightly down from the cab Bill quickly paid the driver, tipping handsomely for his safe journey. He stood watching the carriage retreat as fast and as safely possible before disappearing entirely, like an apparition, in to the mist. The thick fog was of no consequence to Bill and with his Vampire vision he scanned up and down the street before turning and approaching the door. 

From the outside of the building under normal circumstances a passer by would not have given any thought to it. Looking like all other buildings in the narrow street it could easily have been mistaken for any number of reasonably respectable establishments, a stockbroker’s place of employment perhaps or even that of a merchant banker, both of the lower order of course given the area, however neither were the true reasons for its current usage. It blended into the landscape with the anonymity required to hide its secrets. As Bill stepped up to the front door it opened without a sound revealing a somewhat distinguished looking doorman cum butler standing aside to allow entrance. 

‘Good evening Mr Compton. Your guest is awaiting you in the member’s drawing room to your left. It’s nice to see you back in London Sir if you don’t mind my saying,’ he commented with sincerity as he assisted Bill with the removal of his cloak and top hat, bowing slightly from the waist as he did so. ‘Thank you Robert,’ Bill replied somewhat touched by the other’s care and moved in the direction indicated. ‘Oh by the way Robert, have there been any messages left for me?’ Bill asked lightly enough to show no indication of the dread an affirmative response would bring. ‘No Sir, nothing has been left for you although, with this pea souper of a fog it is unlikely that many would venture forth tonight unless it was absolutely necessary Sir.’ Bill nodded in agreement, how true that was for the normal population. There would not be many on the streets tonight.

Bill had been to London many times before since leaving the states. He loved England and had a strange feeling of belonging every time he visited. No other place he had been on his travels had ever given him the feeling of connection as England did; perhaps it was because of his ancestral roots, his family tree going back centuries in the mother country. After he had been turned, Lorena had a fancy to live in New Orleans for a time. 

Nothing has changed, even back then it had been a draw card for the others of this world however, even Lorena grew bored with it and as travel or completing the ‘Grand Tour’ had become the in thing of the times, they had become citizens of the world, taking passage on a more accommodating ship whose owner and captain shared similar ‘tastes’ to the couple. They had toured the continent, seen the Mediterranean by moonlight, the Colosseum after dusk and had even wandered as far as Egypt. For Bill the Pyramids and ancient monuments had held him in awe, touching him with a magic that was unexplained. Lorena however didn’t share his feelings. For her Paris was the place to be, so with reluctance on Bill’s part, they settled in Paris. He really would have much preferred London but had no say in it. 

Over the years with Lorena and her connections, Bill had come to meet with the more influential and wealthy of the world. Paris was a Mecca to art lovers and where there was art there was money to be made. It had led Bill to build his own sources of income and become at least financially independent from Lorena. With his impressive knowledge of money and business matters broadened, Lorena came to rely upon him to manage her business affairs.

It was on one such business trip to London with Lorena that she first introduced Bill to Eric. Just how she came to know him Bill did not know and did not want to know. Lorena was above the law but only just, and as Bill was trying extremely hard to distance himself from her more nefarious schemes and ventures, he chose not to discover the original connection of the pair. Had it been in today’s world Lorena would most assuredly be considered a con artist at best, at worst a procurer, pimp, hustler and murderer.

Eric, back then at the time Bill met him, was very much as Eric is now today, with one exception, back then Eric was not plain Eric Northman. No those that came to know him in those far off days were introduced to a different persona; he was Count Eric Von Northman and spoke with an intangible accent. In a society based on the class system, a Count was an impressive enough title to open doors and with fake letters of introduction, along with his good looks, Eric was becoming a darling in society circles frequently to be seen in the more sought after drawing rooms around town. Because he seemed to be unattached, much to his amusement matrons freely threw their eligible daughters in his path in the hope of a marriage proposal. 

As this was the Victorian era all was done under the full approval of their husbands whose only thoughts were of an increased social standing that a good marriage would bring. The increased business contacts were a bonus. It was not the done thing to speak of money and social standing in polite society but the hypocrisy of the era was that all thrived on how much money and property you had, and where your social standing was within that society. Eric and Lorena both were masters at that game and very successful players. 

Eric was sitting leisurely reading the latest copy of Punch when Bill walked into the member’s room to meet him on that foggy thirty first of August, eighteen eighty eight. Ironically the Chinese consider the number eight to be a lucky number and with the date holding so many eights in it you would think that it would have been a relatively lucky day however, for one particular inhabitant of London it would prove to be very unlucky as it would be her last.

Eric was dressed impeccably as usual. The cut of his clothing and immaculately tailored shirt and cravat were the latest of fashions. Bill too was tailored to perfection and to an observer both men were perfect examples of wealth and what could be gained from it. 

He stood as Bill approached and both greeted each other with a slight inclination of the head then sat down in the plush Chesterfield chairs. A waiter was immediately by their side ready to answer any requests the two gentlemen may have. As Bill was a club member and Eric merely a guest, he advised the waiter they had some business matters to discuss before being ready to dine in an hour’s time. The waiter departed to arrange the procurement of dinner for the gentlemen, this being the speciality of the club, locating willing and healthy blood donors from reliable sources. 

The old world had a much longer history compared to the United States, these kinds of establishments were of a more sophisticated nature than in the new world. The older Vampires of continental Europe, tired of the eternal struggle to find food and sick of hiding on the fringes of society, had gradually formed their own structures within the society that was almost totally unaware of their existence. 

A gentleman’s club outwardly had the appearance and approval of all upper society and although unspoken, it was an accepted part of a gentleman’s life that clubs also catered for somewhat more obscure tastes at times. This generally meant that husbands or unattached bachelors could visit these clubs to meet with their friends, discuss business matters and in some clubs that discretely catered to it, spend time pursuing various sides of their sexuality. This particular club however was for Vampires to meet and feed and have sex in safety, without the fear of exposure.

Having discussed their various business ventures, Bill and Eric indicated to the waiter they were ready to feed. ‘Will that be one room or two?’ the waiter inquired of Bill. Glancing at Eric to gain an indication of his particular mood this evening, Bill being the younger felt obliged to fall in with whatever Eric’s preferences were. Eric feeling Bill’s particular discomfort smirked and replied one room would be adequate for their needs. Following the waiter they mounted plush carpeted stairs to the first floor. The waiter showed them into a heavily furnished opulent sitting room. 

The richly patterned ruby wallpaper glowed in the soft gas light. Persian rugs of deep emerald and sapphire colours were splashed around the room accentuating the red pair of matching velvet settees. Seated next to each other were two beautiful girls dressed only in satin corsets and stockings. The waiter inquired if everything was satisfactory before discreetly leaving. The girls, one a pretty pink cheeked blonde and the other a raven haired beauty both looked to be around eighteen years old. Both looked innocent and in good health. Bill and Eric both knew that neither of the girls would be a novice to the game but were happy that their ‘guests’ for the evening had a look of relative decency and not the hard desperate world weary look of the street prostitutes whose numbers seemed to grow every day.

Bill ever polite once again gave Eric his choice and was happy to find he would be entertained by the pretty blonde, as was his preference. Eric wasted no time now, his fangs clicking into place as he led the brunette into the attached bed chamber. ‘Bill don’t be hesitant, you know that we will right things later, come join us,’ Eric laughingly chided. Bill did know neither of the girls would remember anything in the morning after being glamoured, their only memories of the experience being enjoyable and they would be paid handsomely for a night with two obviously well healed gents. But still he hesitated out of courtesy to the girl, asking her name and making small talk to put her at ease before gently leading her into the bedroom where Eric had already mounted his girl and proceedings were in full swing. 

Bill preferred to take his time, he had had years of Lorena and her sexual demands and depraved acts, enough to sicken him. He craved the genuine intimacy of a loving relationship that was now, for him, out of his reach but tonight with this innocent looking girl standing trustingly in front of him, he was aroused in a way that Lorena could never understand. 

Taking her to the other side of the huge bed, he attempted to shield her as much as he could for her own modesties sake but he found too that he could no longer control his want and so he took her as painlessly and humanly as possible. He attempted some semblance of normalcy in the process as far as he was able, making sure after the event was completed that he glamoured away any embarrassment she felt about performing such an act in full view of others. He may be vampire but he still was a Southerner and a gentleman and he wanted to believe in chivalry. He would do so until he met the sun he told himself. 

The next evening as they were leaving the club for other engagements, Bill and Eric arranged to meet again on the Eighth of next month. Bill was returning to Paris the next night to attend to Lorena’s affairs and would be busy for the next week. Standing in the street, the lamplight illuminating the wet cobblestones, the fog having evaporated into a low mass of rain clouds hanging over the city like a shroud, a news boy was heard calling from the corner; ‘Read all about it, ghastly Whitechapel murder… get your paper here.’ Taking little notice, they said their farewells and both hailed cabs to take them to their destinations. They were both later to remember this moment in time… meaning nothing to them then but having consequences neither would have thought possible to their futures.

Bill’s return to Paris was greeted by Lorena with her usual excesses. He threw himself once again into various business affairs and thought little of his London trip other than to deal with the business proposals and arrangements he had discussed and agreed to with Eric. The days sped by uneventfully and his return trip to London was upon him before he knew it. Robert again greeted Bill’s return with his usual enthusiasm and before joining Eric, Bill enquired if the two young ladies they had previously visited were once again available. Bill had been looking forward to meeting with his young English rose. She had a quiet simple quality to her, being totally the opposite of Lorena in everyway. Robert confirmed that a visit with Sarah, the young lady in question, could be arranged for the evening before leaving Bill to find Eric once again seated happily reading Punch. 

The night went much along the same lines as the previous visit with business completed in due course, this time Eric asking for separate rooms. Relieved to have Sarah to himself without an audience, Bill made the most of the rest of the night sitting and talking for several hours with her of simple things, a world away from his normal life. He learned she was a country girl, coming as he did from a farming back ground too but having left it to live with an Aunt after the untimely death of her parents. They shared not only a similar back ground but he found similar interests too in reading the classics and poetry. The hours he spent with her were like taking a long drink of sunlight in his darkened life. She refreshed him and gave him more than just her blood and her sex; she bought him something happy to remember when all about his life seemed full of darkness.

Rising the next evening Bill was surprised to find Eric downstairs waiting for him when he came down. He was sitting reading not the obligatory copy of Punch but rather the evening news paper and he was not looking happy with what he saw.‘Bill there has been another one of these murders in Whitechapel. The dam press is full of it and there is a growing out cry from the community for the authorities to do something about it before they do,’ Eric said. ‘Eric what do you mean before they do?’ Bill replied calmly. ‘Well, the talk is of forming a vigilante group to patrol the streets, they are claiming the police are doing nothing and as no women is safe, then it will be up to the mobs to comb the streets looking for this murderer and you know what that could mean for us and our kind,’ he replied.

Bill did know what this could mean. He had seen the same kind of mob mentality after the war, where groups killed first and asked questions later, often taking the lives of the innocent purely in their lust for revenge. This situation was dangerous on two counts; not all Vampires were in the same position as the likes of Eric and himself, many others still had to forage for their food and that meant going out at night and onto the streets looking for easy prey. 

As much as Bill hated that side of his new life he was a realist and knew that in order to survive, the many back streets and alleyways around the lower class areas of Whitechapel and Spitalfields were the prime feeding grounds in London for Vampires, but with more police patrols and possibly vigilante groups wandering the streets at night, then it would place any numbers of their kind in serious danger. The second danger was that should a Vampire be unfortunate to be caught in the act of feeding then what would be the results for the population as a whole to the exposure. If the papers were having a field day whipping up a frenzy over the murders then what would they do if a Vampire was caught in the act so to speak?

‘Eric we must act and act quickly. First of all we must get an urgent warning out to as many as possible to stay off the streets, for their own sakes and for our whole community, we can’t let anyone take unwarranted chances. You have a large circle of acquaintances within our community; you need to use your influence to form our own search parties. They should consist of no less than two or three going out in groups together. If I am right, going on the newspaper reports’ here he pointed to the paragraph in this evening’s paper that lay tossed aside, ‘they suspect that this person is acting on their own so it will be much safer if we are out there in numbers. Eric we have to find him and put a stop to him or we will not be safe’ Bill said urgently. 

‘You’re right, while I don’t care if any number of women are killed, we can’t afford the exposure and any possible deaths of our own kind at the hand of an over zealous mob,’ Eric responded. ‘I have to get back to Paris, Lorena is expecting me tomorrow evening and business will keep me there for some time but cable me of any progress you make and Eric… be careful.’ ‘Why Bill, I never realised you cared’ Eric smirked.

Bill scanned the Paris newspapers daily for any up dates to the killings. Whilst the newspapers there were not as sensational about the situation as the English ones were, there was still a morbid enough interest in the grisly happenings to keep him reasonably up to date with the latest theories. Eric true to his promise cabled him regularly of his accomplishments. Using his many contacts and calling in many favours, he had established a well organized network of Vampire and human investigators to equal anything that either Scotland Yard or the general community could establish.

Things seemed to quieten down a little for a short while, that however was to change and change most dramatically. On the twenty ninth of September Bill returned to London not knowing how the course of the next twenty four hours would change everything in his life.


	4. Chapter 4

Bill was not a superstitious person but an unmistakable feeling of déjà vu settled on his shoulders as he sat in the back of the handsome cab while it slowly crawled its way through the thick polluted fog embracing the streets. His work obligations in Paris completed, he had made the crossing of the channel without incident and journeyed onto London at all speed. It was just such a night almost one month ago to the day that he had made the same journey, under the same conditions, with the same destination scheduled, the only difference this time being that everything had changed. 

Despite the thick clawing fog, here and there groups of phantoms carrying torches could occasionally be seen to loom out of the mist on the pavements before just as quickly disappearing into the darkness, hiding perhaps the unknown killer stalking their prey through the warrens of backwater London. Bill shook his head as he was not normally given to flights of fancy but having recently seen the play Dr Jekyll and Mr Hide that had taken the public’s imagination by storm, he wondered if there wasn’t such a creature living amongst them and who was he to doubt such possibilities.

Once again, as he had done those weeks earlier, Bill quickly disembarked from his carriage and made his way to the door of his club. The soft gas lighting made no impression on the mist when Robert opened the door other than to give out an eerie sickly pool of light bathing both their faces in a death like colour. ‘It’s thick tonight Sir,’ Robert commented, taking Bill’s cloak and hat. ‘Count Eric and some other gentlemen are waiting for you when you are ready Sir.’ Good, Bill thought, the plans he had cabled to Eric last evening must be under way by now. 

Entering the room, Bill counted nine others apart from Eric and himself, that was perfect. They could split into groups of three with Eric and himself pairing up. Nodding to the group Bill commenced. ‘Gentlemen, I am sure that Eric has explained my plan to you all but in light of the heavy fog tonight I would like to go over everything once again. I need not stress the importance of safety to you all and here I am not just referring to keeping vigilant for your own personal safety but also keep in mind that we cannot afford to have anyone caught in a compromised position. With that in mind, I have a list here of what I would term safe houses supplied by well paid persons who will ask no questions. If you are at all in any danger, you are to proceed immediately to the nearest haven for refuge. In the event that you have to remain there throughout the day, I have made sure each of these dwellings have a light tight space to accommodate you. All things being well, we will meet back here before sunlight. I have arranged rooms for you all here and expect to see you back before the dawn.’

The groups dispersed into the night. They knew their job to seek out any traces of the fiend committing the murders was not going to be an easy task but with the extensive ground work Eric had accomplished, sourcing police, the newspapers, potential witnesses and families and even the odd crack pots, Bill was as hopeful as possible of the success of their enterprise. There were the odd benefits to being a Vampire, information could be obtained then interviews forgotten with a simple glamouring and Eric had made sure to use this to their benefit. 

Eric had seen fit to keep what he thought the most likely area of interest for himself and Bill. The fog held no particular problems for them so it didn’t take them long to make their way into the maze of teaming squalor known as Whitechapel. As expected, what with the current climate of fear, combined with the blanketing fog, there were very few to be seen out in the denser parts of the area. They had passed the well lit public houses still crowded with the usual drunks and prossies but had also noticed others of a more political nature loitering in the main thoroughfares, including those purporting to be members of the fledgling Whitechapel Vigilance Committee. 

But as they left the main streets they saw fewer and fewer, passing only a few drunks attempting to negotiate their way home in the fog or more alarmingly, a single woman on occasions, driven by desperation to take a chance and venture out. These women were the lowest of the low and Bill had nothing but pity for the poor unfortunates forced by circumstances to eek out whatever kind of living they could to keep hunger at bay. Eric was not of the same mind but relinquished a display of his contempt only out of respect for Bill, who had grown in his estimation in the last weeks. 

After passing one such hag in the most deserted area they had walked through yet, Bill paused, his sensitive hearing picking up oddly soft foot steps approaching the woman standing on the opposite side of the street, raising his suspicions. Guiding Eric into a nearby passageway between two emaciated buildings, he suggested that perhaps watching from this concealed spot would be advantageous, reasoning that they were concealed enough for safety but had a good view from this vantage point. Scanning the passage Eric whispered inaudibly to Bill that he would slip along to the other end and double back through the street behind and would then come back out onto this street further down, behind whoever was coming along, so that he would be in a position to make an attack from that quarter and thus giving them the chance of surprise on two fronts if need be.

Eric moved off quickly however the woman, bolstered by a quantity of cheap rot gut gin, having resolved there were no likely customers to be found at this locale, picked this moment to walk on straight into the hands of the one person in London she would not have chosen to meet. In the split second that Bill had turned to watch Eric leave, the knife of the killer did its work. Hearing a scream then a muffled groan, Bill scanned the street. It was empty. There was only one place the killer could have dragged his retched victim to; a short distance along the foot path a double gateway opened into some type of yard, the sign-age reading Dutfields. 

With Vamp speed Bill reached the other side of the street and running forward came to the gateway he had seen a little further up the street from where he had been hidden, Eric reaching the spot at the same time as Bill. They were too late, before they could make a thorough search of the yard, a cart and horse turned the corner not more than twenty yards from the entrance and they had to flee for their own safety.

‘I have never come across such cunning from one that is not of our nature,’ Bill said to Eric once sitting safely back at the club. ‘It is of little matter that he couldn’t have had time to mutilate his victim for he has done the deed and there will be hell to pay,’ he added flatly. Eric too was looking gloomy. They had been so close, closer than any others but it made no difference. It was 1:45am and at this precise time a London ‘Bobbie’ patrolling Mitre Square was discovering another body, this one the killer had taken more time with, not having been interrupted as he was earlier in the night. 

It had only taken a matter of half an hour for the killer to find a second victim, the newspapers reported the next day so Bill read when he rose. The other Vamps had all returned safely during the early hours of the morning reporting nothing other than to emphasise the general mood of panic and abhorrence spreading throughout the community. Bill and Eric had sent them off advising them they will be contacting them once they have discussed their next course of action. And what was to be the next step they were to take they wondered, sitting there pouring through the papers?

A blood stained knife was found in Whitechapel Road so one paper reported, another a transcript of what would come to be known as the ‘Dear Boss’ letter and still yet another reported the ‘Saucy Jacky’ post card text in the evening papers. Even Queen Victoria was not immune to the dreadful happenings within her very capital, being moved enough to call the home office at 3.30pm that day, expressing her shock. The papers were full of it, some factual accounts, others merely serving to whip up the already scared citizens into an even greater fervour. The Whitechapel Vigilance Group wanted to post a reward but this was denied to them by higher authorities, many other rewards were posted. As the days went past, no further murders were reported. 

On the 16th of October the head of the Vigilance Committee received a small cardboard box containing part of a human kidney with a letter signed chillingly ‘From Hell’ but still no further murders occurred. While the general population held their breath and waited, the Vampire community did no such thing. The police, having come under extreme pressure to protect the community were out enforce making it even more difficult for Vampires to go about their regular nightly rituals in safety. Something had to be done. Perhaps also, because the Vampires recognised and related to the blood lust that killing can inspire, they knew this was not simply going to go away and conspired to lure the killer out of hiding. 

Bill was deep in thought when Eric sauntered into the member’s room that evening looking extremely pleased with him self and sat down opposite him. ‘I have solved our problem,’ Eric smirked. ‘I have thought of a way to lure out this monster as you call him.’ Bill felt uneasy. Although he had not known Eric for that long, in Vampire terms, he knew his character and for Eric to be sounding so confident Bill knew that he was not going to like what Eric had to tell him. ‘Leave it up to me old boy, I have a plan that I will let you in on when the time comes, but right now I have things to do,’ he said and with that he was gone. It would be another week before Bill was to see Eric again and in that week Bill had fretted over the many possibilities Eric’s ‘plan’ could entail. He was not convinced that Eric would not do something so impulsive as to render danger to himself and the Vampire fraternity.

Eric had left the club that night and immediately made his way to one of the more middle class suburbs of London. He had thought his plan out carefully and he had given consideration to exactly what he was about to do. For him there were absolutely no battles with his conscience, the morality of his planned actions were not even entered into. To him the end absolutely justified the means. 

He spent most of that night reconnoitring the area and found the perfect situation to meet his needs. All he had to do now was return the following evening and with luck, act on his plan. The next night Eric was back standing opposite an average middle class house in an average middle class street located opposite a park. As Eric stood waiting opposite in the inky blackness of the shadows cast by the trees in the park, his patience was rewarded. A young woman emerged from the front door casting a hasty look around her before crossing the street and melting down the pathway into the trees. Eric sprang. She had no chance of escape and although taller and fitter than the average female for those times, she did not attempt to struggle. It was over quickly.

Bill had not returned to Paris in the last week, pleading the unrest in London as an excuse to Lorena. For Bill this unexpected break from her was the only high point in this entirely sorry situation. It had been over a week since Bill had last seen Eric so it was with some relief when he arrived unannounced. To Bill’s surprise he was not alone, he bought a woman with him. As it was not the normally accepted happening at the club, other than those girls or women procured for specific purposes, Robert appeared distressed. Bill soothed him, requesting this to be an exception under the extraordinary events of the times and asked not to be disturbed. As soon as the three of them were alone, Bill turned with raised eye brows but before he could speak, Eric introduced the woman to Bill. ‘Bill this is Pam, Pam this is Bill,’ Eric said. 

In the lamplight Pam looked anything between twenty and thirty years old. She was above the average height and weight and looked strong and healthy. She had ash blonde hair and knowing blue eyes. ‘Eric, what have you done?’ Bill responded with dismay. ‘Pam is the answer to our little problem Bill and please, none of your morality lectures now. It’s perfect Bill, Pam will lure this killer out and then we shall see what he is made of, won’t we Pam?’ Eric said smiling. ‘Eric tell me that you have not taken an innocent and turned her purely for this purpose,’ Bill implored. 

‘Innocent? Is that what you were Pam, walking out and meeting your lover night after night? Would a respectable unmarried girl of middle class English society in this day and age behave this way? Pam what do you have to say for yourself?’ Eric finished, looking enquiringly at her. Pam turned to look at Bill, her luminous blue eyes steadily appraising him. ‘Eric is right, I am no innocent. I have been caged in a dreary life craving the excitement of another existence. My only solace was to meet my lover when ever possible but even then, what then? My father did not approve of my choice and had forbidden my marriage; it was not my right to choose who to love or marry he had told me. So what was my life to be other than either marriage to someone of his choice that would bore me into an early grave after having bred the obligatory six children for a man I could not bear, or a life of spinsterhood, never knowing the pleasure of a man or woman, just merely to shrivel to a nothing year by year? Eric has liberated me from a slow death of unbearable suffocation. I am reborn with the option to live my life as I and my maker, of course, see fit. So spare me any sympathy Bill, I do not want your pity nor do I appreciate it,’ she concluded with determination.

With resignation in his voice Bill asked if Eric had made further plans. The rest of the night was spent going over what Eric had intended and how best to implement his ideas. It had been five weeks now since Elizabeth Stride and Catherine Eddowes had met their gruesome deaths. Post mortems had been held and both unfortunates had been laid to rest. Countless numbers of suspects and witnesses had been interviewed, from foreign sailors to an American actor, butchers, slaughter men, vets and doctors and yet no one was found to be culpable, so the search went on. 

The night of November the eighth had turned cold and at times rain fell heavily but that did not deter Bill, Eric and Pam from the plans they had made. Over the last week Pam had begun to infiltrate the pubs in and around the Whitechapel and Spitalfield environs, mingling with the ‘local trade’. Under normal circumstances a new woman would be viewed as one more threat to income by the unfortunates of the streets but now it was believed safety in numbers was a sensible precaution. That is how it came to be that on this particular night, Pam was in the company of one Mary Jane Kelly. 

Mary had told her she was from Limerick Ireland but whether the county or town was unknown to Pam. She also spoke Welsh and seemed to be of better habits than others on the street. She had told Pam that she was sick of the life she was leading and if she had money, she would return to Ireland. She had been living with a man for over a year with promises of marriage however, he had left her because she had other women come to live with her from time to time so now, she was on her own. Pam could relate to Mary. 

As the night wore on it grew even colder with heavy showers at times. Pam and Mary walked the streets or frequented the drinking houses, Pam careful to cover her inability to consume drink by mingling around and about throughout the crowds. Mary however, not normally a heavy drinker, was becoming the worse for wear as the night progressed and perhaps it was for this reason she was less cautious. She left the bar several times with this man or that, as witnesses would attest to the police over the next days. It was in the early hours of the morning that Pam realised Mary had not returned after one of these ventures and she became alarmed. 

Signalling to Bill and Eric, who had been following Pam throughout the course of the evening from a distance, Pam made her way to where she believed Mary was living, a sordid room in one of the lowest parts of Spitalfields, Millers Court. On entering the court all three paused, they could smell the blood. Without speaking they knew where to look, there was no need for a search, their senses all too acutely aware of what quarter held the poor unfortunate woman. 

Upon opening the door they knew they had him. Standing over what was left of Mary Kelly’s dissected body he was there, knife in hand, frozen in the process of mutilation. Pam, being a very young vampire and not yet in control of her emotions, was first to reach him and as she did so he slashed out cutting her wrist down to the bone as she tried to reach the razor sharp knife. Eric pounced, the blood lust overcoming his emotions. With fangs clicked into place he struck.

From some distance away the piercing whistle of a police constable shrilled through the darkness. Mary Kelly’s muffled groans through the paper thin walls had previously alerted neighbours that all was not well with her and they had in turn alerted the police, too fearful themselves to investigate in light of recent events. 

‘Eric, get him out of here he must not be found. I will help Pam, now go instantly’ Bill urgently pleaded. 

When Mary Kelly’s body was discovered she was alone.


End file.
